


I miss you

by FrozenFromFeels1



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Newtmas drabble, feelsy drabble, i teared up while writing this, newtmas - Freeform, spoiler for TDC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-27 02:34:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 70
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5030356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrozenFromFeels1/pseuds/FrozenFromFeels1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thomas rolls over, still dazed and tired, his dream still fresh in his mind. </p>
<p>	“Please Tommy please!”<br/>“If you’ve ever been my friend, kill me!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	I miss you

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this prompt: -Person A waking up in the morning and turning over to tell Person B about their dream, only to realise that Person B doesn’t sleep in their bed anymore
> 
> I figured, whats a way to make this super feelsy? Why Newtmas of course after the events of TDC

Thomas rolls over, still dazed and tired, his dream still fresh in his mind.

 

            _“Please Tommy please!”_

_“If you’ve ever been my friend, kill me!”_

“Ne-“ He pauses, the sentence not even leaving his lips. He’d forgotten…how could he forget? Newt wasn’t coming back, the bed that used to be just the right size for the two of them suddenly seemed so big

 

“Goddamn it Newt…I miss you”


End file.
